


Snow Over Lava

by SmuttySkitty



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, dead but might some back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySkitty/pseuds/SmuttySkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Hawaii has been left alone for way too long, she's gone crazy.....well crazier then her norm. and one night after hanging out in the main hall she found a few new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place before the main show and runs with the pre-time story. I have not finished this due to reasons. But there is at least ten chapters.

There was a shutter though out the Freelancer base, with one of the Freelancers looking for a place to hide from the one person that everyone feared, Agent Hawaii. A man dressed in white armor with brown trim lowered his head, sighing in defeat. He braces himself for the oncoming tackle that he feared.

“OH MAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” a bouncey pink armored girl came around the corner, skipping. She lunches herself into Maine, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I missed you Maine. **Not really, would of thought that you would die**. Anima!” she rests her head on his shoulder, sighing.

“Agent Hawaii, good to see you again. You seem to be fine and still crazy” Maine mumbles the last bit under his breath.

“I heard that. Maine are you planning anything tonight? I wanted to know if you wanted to go drinking during my down time.” She takes off her helmet and lets her pigtails flop out, with her bang falling into place, over her right eye. She lets go and looks up to him, smiling brightly. She was shorter them him but not by much. Maine sighs again and pats her on the head.

“Are you able to drink now or are we saying you’re the drinking age?” Maine watches her, not wanting to take his helmet off just yet. She nods and smiles.

“Yep we turned 21 two days ago!” she giggles and keeps bouncing, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bar within the base. Maine walks with her, ignoring her skipping with the singing she was doing. Sometimes he hated how much she had taken a liking to him; sure it was better than her stalking Texas and North; but he felt like he was put up to this. No one else wanted to deal with her or the issues that came along with her. There was a rumor that the Director was working on something to help up the agents with stuff, not sure what but he prays that maybe there will be something to aid Hawaii with her switching. He knew it made her ill when she would switch between her and the other her but at the same time he didn’t care, but the caring was stronger than not caring. He smiles softly under his helmet.

“Fine we can go drinking, but promise me that you will try and keep the switching down?” he watches her nod to him.

“You know my name is Aryana, and the other me is Anima, right?” she glances up at him, blushing just faintly, she had never told anyone her name since everyone barely talked to her to start with. “Thank-you Maine” she slows down her pace and walks beside him, trying to fight Anima from coming out and ripping Maine a new one. She was truly happy that someone was treating her like a real person and not like a bomb of crazy.

 

Once they get to the bar she stares and the menu for the drinks trying to work out what she wants for her first drink, while Maine orders a pint of beer and sits at one of the table farther back from everyone else, Tex happed to be there drinking. Maine sighs, he really didn’t want anyone to see him with her but he felt like he might not get away with anyone talking about him drinking with her but who cares. Arya sits down beside him with a pina colada. She snuggles up against his arm, making him blush darkly.

“Arya what are you doing?” he looks down at her confused as hell on why she was snuggled up on his arm. She glances up at him and shyly blushes. She stammers a reason under her breath, not really sure herself, she just felt like it. He smiles softly and puts his arm around her, planning on enjoying this. She slowly sips on her drink for the rest of the night, watching Maine chug down five beers. A few hours later Maine was drunker that shit and Arya was doing just fine still working on her first drink. Maine was flirting with her to no end with Tex cheering loudly. It didn’t take long for the others to wander in to watch Maine hit on the crazy nut job, and Arya knew it. She pulls the 10th drink from Maine and tries to drag him from the bar, thinking it’s time for him to stop drinking and go back to his room.

“Maine come on, let’s get out of here, please?” she tugs him though the chairs weaving him around the tables. She glances back at him, watching and making sure that nothing happens to him. He was the first person to really care about her, Anima was shut up, great thing about having two people in one head, one of them could be drunk while the other sober. She sighed once she got them out of the bar and leading him towards the bunks, praying that Maine’s room was marked.

She wanders down the halls looking for his room, trying to avoid everyone else, and worried about his rep being on the line for being seen with the crazy Hawaii. She stops after a while, panting and flustered on where his room is. She glanced around and noted how close they where to her room. She slowly thinks about bringing him to her room and letting him sleep on her bed while she sleeps on the sofa. She sighs and drags him to her room, locking the door behind them once she manages to get him lying down. She stares at him, debating on to take his helmet off to help him with the idea that maybe just maybe that will help him. She shakily takes his helmet off, blushing more when she sees his bald head. She lightly touches his face, shyly blushing.

“Maine why do you always wear your helmet?” she asks aloud, not thinking that he would respond.

“Because I don’t like taking it off” Maine sits up slightly, wobbling. “You’re really pretty you know that?” she blushes darkly and hides her blush with her hair; he reaches out to touch her face. She flinches just slightly; not sure how to react to him touching her. She leans into his hand, holding his hand to her face.

“You’re really warm, you know that Maine.” She sits down beside him, starting to enjoy how warm he is. His eyes roll back as he passes out, flopping back onto her bed. Her sighs and leans over him and kisses his cheek. She gets up and strips out of her armor and heads towards her bathroom to shower the crud from her mission and everything from the bar. She starts the water at burning hot; she waits a bit for the stream to fog up her bathroom, then getting in. She sighs loudly as she washes the dust and sand off her, scrubbing at the blood on her hands and under her nails. “Damn, I just got my nails painted” she washes her hair, sweaking loudly when Maine joins her. “Maine?” He grumbles as he wraps his arms around her, he was still in his armor. She pushes him out and helps him out of his armor.

“Thanks” Maine mumbles under his breath, still out but moving on his own. She smiles weakly, freaked out, not sure on what to do. She puts his armor and his under armor, tracing all of the scars on his chest. She blushes then suddenly jumps out of the shower, really shy and unsure of herself. She pulls her towel off the warmer and starts to wrap it around her curvy body just as his hand grabs her wrist. “Wait.” She pulls away and dries off.

“Sorry Maine, I don’t know if he’ll even let me be friends with you, I can’t risk you getting in trouble for being with me” she smiles softly back at him and dresses in matching top and bottom pj’s. “I’ll be sleeping on the sofa, you get the bed alright?” she walks out of the bathroom really wishing the Director wouldn’t be so hard on her for wanting friends.

 _ **‘So why do you keep trying to make friends if you’re worried about them getting yelled at?’** _ Anima asks sweetly within her own mind, for once she was being nice, but that could be because she wanted to mess with Maine too.

 _‘I don’t know, maybe because I want to have friends. I’m so tired of being alone all the time, I want to work with a team. We can’t. Not together, no one is safe with us…_ ’ Arya sits on her sofa and stares into the wall, watching over Maine as he showered but scared to go back in there if anything happened. She wanted to be close to him, but yet at the same time she was scared to come anywhere near to what she really wanted. The Director didn’t care if she hung off them or did anything else, but as soon as she tried to become more than just some face she would be shot down. At some point she watched Maine walk past her, in her towel (causing a great of blushing). She laid down and fell asleep, begging for Maine to forget what happened or should I say almost happened in the shower.

Maine stood there in the boiling hot shower watching the younger girl walk away; sure he wanted to do more to her but being half awake and half asleep sort of sucks, big time. He slowly showered, thinking to himself, trying to find ways to get close to her, sure she was crazy but it seems like only half of her really was and maybe that new program everyone had been talking about might be able to help her in some way. Hell he would be happy if he could spend more time with her, but he had this sinking feeling that she pushed him away for a reason. He stepped out feeling much more awake but still drunk, slightly, he stared a hole into the hot pink towel she had left, the only one. He dried off and walked past her, watching her turn a bright shade of red. ‘She’s sort of cute when she blushes like that’ he quickly pushed that thought away. He sat on her bed, watching her after she fell asleep, sure he felt bad for making her sleep on the sofa, and there was no way in hell he would sleep on a sofa, suddenly he grinned darkly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya slowly woke early in the morning, like she always had. The Director always wanted her to do training first thing in the morning before the others woke, she never liked hiding her skills from everyone but she had no choosing in the manner.

 _ **‘Hello Sexy’** _ Arya blinked a few times, not sure why Anima just said that. She sat up and relised she was on her bed, next to Maine. _‘Aw shit’_ she checked down her body to make sure everything was where it was and guess what, it was. Her cute kitty boy short panties where still on and she really didn’t think Maine would go past that part because she would have been laughing at them if she had seen them on him, but she didn’t think Maine was that type of guy and his plain blue boxers where laying on her bathroom floor along with everything he was wearing the night before. She turned bright red as she stared at him, when did she move to her bed, or did her move her. What the hell was going on? Did he really think that way about her or was this some sort of prank that he thought up last night while still drunk. She started to chew on her lip, a habit she started shortly after starting Project Freelancer. She starts to get up from her bed, to pace till she could work out how this could have happened, Maine wrapped his arms around her hips and clings her to him. She blushes and wiggles slightly to grab her book so maybe could read until he woke up, lucky for her it would not be long. Maine snuggles her hip as he slowly wakes.

“Damn I must be dead; I wake up to an angel.” Maine smiles as he opens his eyes, looking up at her. She kept her hair down when she was asleep, so her hair was down to the middle of her back. He brushed her bangs out of her face. She blushes darkly and hides her face into her book. “Really, you are really pretty and I have no idea how no else noticed.”

 **“Well for starters I would have killed anyone else who got this close and I have orders to stay away from everyone and not make friends. Now Arya already liked you, but mostly because you where like her, a loner that just so happens to a fucking bad ass. Damn I would love to have a match with you, just to see who would win!** Anima hush!” Arya holds her head, whimpering in pain from the rebound from switching between the two of them. She puts her book down after finding something that she could use a bookmark.

“Maine if anyone finds out about us, if we are something now; the Director would mostly like kill me or send you on a mission that you will most likely not come back from.” “I like that idea, the two of us….well the three of us if you count Anima, and I count her too since she is a part of you but is not you.” He sits up and rubs her face softly, watching her lean into his hand.

** “AGENT MAINE YOU’RE NEEDED ON THE MAIN DECK!!”  **

“Damn they always seem to know when I really don’t want to go talk to anyone else.” Maine sighs and gets up, looking for his armor. Arya nods her head towards her bathroom where everything he was wearing last night. Arya watches him dress, sighing softly. “I want to see you again, maybe next time we might be able to have a bit more of a date.” He winks at her just as he opens her door, putting on his helmet. Once the door slides close she sighs and holds her chest, feeling her heart pound out of her chest.

 **‘Wow you really have a thing for him, don’t you?’** Anima pokes Arya’s avatar in their shared room in her mind. (You know like Caboose’s, only better) Anima looks around the room, that so happened to be a tower with a one way down route, the hatch with no latter back up. Arya was sitting on a plush chair, staring down at her bare feet.

 _‘I don’t know Anima. You know its nicer in here then it was when we where little_.’ Arya looks around the tower; it had toys all round the room. She knew there was an art easel behind her with a unfinished painting still there from when she was 15.

 **‘Well of coarse its nicer, I took out like ten other voices before we were like 3 then I pushed Mokoto down that hatch, I bet her body is still down there!’** Anima shrugged and glanced around, she grins darkly. This was often where she spent most of her time when Arya was at the base, but once Arya went on a mission, Anima came out to play. Anima loved killing those that meant nothing to her, Mokoto who was also one of the voice’s in Arya’ head was just someone that pissed her off. Mokoto wanted Anima to shut up and not bother Arya. Anima didn’t think Arya would get really far without her. Arya got up and wandered around the room, pacing.

“ **AGENT HAWAII YOUR NEEDED IN MEDICAL BAY 2!!!** ”

Arya snaps her up, pulling out of the tower. She dresses in her black ripped jeans with a hot pink racer back tank-top, brushing her hair and pulling it into her norm pigtails. She locks her bedroom door before heading off to might be her last mission or maybe it was just a med check to make sure the rebounding was not so bad. She never took the meds they gave her with the reasoning that it made her vision foggy but really it shut Anima up, but damn did Anima have issues when the meds wore off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting the real story now

Maine stares out the window into space, spacing out as he thought about his last mission that had ended two days ago. It was nothing great just another mission that he did on his own, he had Wash at his side but ended up doing everything on his own. Debriefing had gone well but something was bothering him, where was Hawaii? He had spent the day before looking for her, no one would tell him where she was or even if she was ok or not. He was starting to worry about her, sure he had feelings for her and really did like the idea of being with her, but it seemed like no one wanted him to find her. He gets up to check up on the gun shot in his leg.

“Haven’t you found Hawaii yet? Have you checked her room in the locked down hall?”  Maine ducks out of the way, his breath stuck in his chest. She was on the ship, but they wanted her for something, she must have done something or ran away from whatever they had done to her. Maine slowly backed away, trying so hard not to make a sound. Once he felt he was a good distance from the medical bay, he sprinted across the ship, looking for the locked down part, where she was.

He skidded to a stop when he found her hot pink helmet in the middle of a hall way that lead to a closet, was he really here a week ago? He picked up her helmet and stared at it, it looked like she had forced it off leaving all of the hatches still on it, and you know the ones you need to undo to get it off.  Something was wrong, really wrong. He looked up from her helmet to spot more of her armor trailing down the hall to the janitor’s closet. He picked up each piece as he walked towards it, after getting over half of her armor it just stopped, right at the door clearly marked “Janitor’s Closet”. He stood there staring at the door, trying to work out how the hell or even why the hell she was there, or if the slightest chance that this was a set up by someone to keep her away from everyone else, but he highly doubted that. He thought about turning back and trying again later when a loud and clearly freaked out scream echoed out of the closet.

“No way” Maine pushed open the door and found himself staring into her room, just the it was when he left her a week ago, but something was not right. Where was Arya? He eyes darted around the room looking for her, her room was not much, a TV, sofa, book shelf, bathroom and her bed. Where was she? Her put down her armor on her bed and looked around, barely hearing the whimpers that started when he walked in. “Arya? Anima?” he ducked down to see if maybe she was under her bed and load and behold there she was, curled up into a tight ball, shaking horribly. Maine reached out to her, with the only thing on his mind is that she can’t be under there. He knew nothing when it came down to medical stuff, but he knew her being under there was a bad idea.  She swatted his hand away, almost like how a cat would when it wanted something to go away.

“NO **more** tests, **you’re** hurting **us** ” her voice was broken and sounded if she had drinking gas or something. Maine picked up her bed and moved it away, earning him another fearful scream. He sighed and sat down besides her, taking off his helmet, praying to whatever god that would hear him to help her get out of this.  He watched as she would slip into seizures for a short burst them pass out, that’s when he got the idea to move her into his lap, it’s not like he had any where to be and if anyone found them he would growl at them till they backed off. Something had been done to her to make her act like this, in the little time he had spent with her, she wasn’t like this. He watched her sleep for the rest of the night, happy to see her relax.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya slowly woke to one of her favorite sounds in the whole wide space, a heartbeat. She had always liked curling up between her moms’s when she was little, after Anima woke her from a nightmare, and hearing the sound of two hearts beating together. Maybe that is what finally snapped her out of it, whatever that painful thing was, she shuttered at the thought of the pain ripping across her body and into her mind and Anima’s mind. It hurt so badly. She slowly snuggled closer to the sound, bumping her head against something harder than the norm for her moms.

Maine stirred from his sleep that he really didn’t plan on doing while waiting for Arya to wake up, but she just clunked her head against his chin, not that it hurt or anything, just her sudden movement for someone who was out cold was shocking. He ran his fingers though her hair that had been pulling out of the pigtails, with the broken hair ties on the other side of her room.

“How are you feeling Hawaii?” Maine asks just so softly, not wanting to send her into another fit while she was in his arms. She looked up at him, and all he saw was the pain she went though and the sudden blush that went right along with the spark of clicking that he was the one she had snuggled against, the one who snapped her out of it, his heartbeat.  Maine chucked slightly as he held her tight while she freaked out, nothing like it was before but much calmer. He held her close until she stopped freaking out and started to blush and relax in his arms. She really was cute when she was relaxed, almost like those photos Idaho hides in his locker, not that anyone knew if they were porn or the girl he had back home, but Arya looked just like that.

“Maine your heartbeat sounds so nice, almost like my mom’s before I was spent off.” Arya’s words were soft and low as if one was still slightly asleep but he knew she was awake. She curled herself up tighter in his arms.

“You said something before that I have to ask about, what are they testing you for?” Maine stared down, giving her his best ‘don’t you dare lie to me’ look.  She gulps and bites her lip, looking away from him.

 “ ~~New meds~~ ” Maine’s eyes widened as she mumbles her answer, she knew he would not be happy since this new med set they had been giving her was making her worse. “It’s a new treatment that is being tested on me before going to you guys, to make you all better…”  Maine picks her up and places her on her bed before pacing around the room, wishing he was in his so he could punch something. She watched him pace, unconsciously playing with her pigtails, pulling strands out with each pass of her fingers.

“Stop it, you will go bald.” Maine glares at her, forcing her to stop, only to have her chew on her nails. Maine starts to pace again, trying to work out everything. “So those new meds are meant to make us stronger but you’re having more issues than ever, right?” she nods to him, still watching him pace, if she had a dirt floor he would of walked a track into it already. “How is it to make us better? Is our armor no longer able to keep us strong?”

“They want you guys to have ‘god’ like powers, running at high speeds, lifting things that can’t be lifted, not dying when wounded.” Her voice broke slightly, her lip going back to being bit on, holding back her tears. “I’m scared Maine.” He stopped pacing to look over at her; she had started to shake again while clawing at her arms. “It hurts so much, but I can’t say no…” she hic-ups and starts to cry. Maine walks over to her, sitting on her bed and pulling her close.

“Why can’t you say no?”

“They have my moms”

“Oh.” Maine looked down not sure how to react to that one, he had no one else. Arya was it, that’s all he had. “I’m sorry.” He felt bad for not being able to say anything else or even help her. Suddenly she lifts her head, moving her head to the side as if hearing something.

“Maine hide in my bathroom, now.” She grabbed his arm pushing him towards her bathroom. “Don’t make a sound, ok?” she rushes around her room, picking it up and quickly fixing her hair and covering up her tear stains. Maine watches as she stands straight up and salutes the Director as he walks in. “Morning sir”

“Good morning Agent Hawaii, I see you’re ready for another round of treatment.” His voice made Maine shutter along with Arya, but her’s was better hidden, since Maine didn’t have to be seen. Hawaii lowered her head, not watching to have the Director see her bite her lip.

“Sir I have barely recovered from my last dose two days ago, I need mo-“

“Hush Child! You will take the next round and be in the training room in one hour.” He quickly turns and walks out of her room leaving her with the medical staff grinning darkly. They liked to cause her pain; she was just a freak to them. One of them grabs her arm and shoves a needle into her neck, causing her to scream in pain. Maine gripped the sink, he stopped watching after the Director raised his voice to Arya, Maine feared that if he let go of the sink he might punch out the lights of a few of the staff. He waited until she fell and her door closed before coming out and pulling her into his arms.

“I’m so sorry Arya.” His voice was lowered, scared that if he talked too loud to her, she might freak out on him.

“Maine, please leave before I hurt you…” Maine watches as her eyes fade to a pale color, losing the spark she always had. **“Move.”** Her fist suddenly comes up and knocks him back; he had not seen the right hook coming.

 “Anima what’s going on?” his rubbed his face and he tried to shake off the shock. He quickly got up and moved before her heel made contact with the floor, it was clearly aimed for his head.

**“Can’t stop, please go, before we hurt you.”** Anima was moving quickly around her room, looking for an opening for another strike against Maine. He quickly rushes out of her room, but lingers in the hall away. After a short bit, she comes out, shaking badly but still able to move, only because her armor was helping her stay stable. Maine trailed her to the training room, ducking into the small nook that no one ever used since the main viewing deck was being used by the Director and the Counselor. He watched her rip apart the dummies used for training, and cringed when the lock-down paint came out. By the end of the hour she was standing there with 15 guys lying across the training floor, with a new coat of wax.

_‘That floor has never been cleaner.’_   Maine’s thoughts wandered while she was fighting, admired her body as it moved, gasping when she was covered in lock-down paint but was still moving and taking names. It worried him about how strong she was, he knew she was quick but not strong, that’s why she used knives. Knives could kill quickly and didn’t need much power to back it up. Something was wrong, really wrong with how she was moving. ‘ _Like a snake’_ he watched her pant as another group came in along with someone he didn’t think was welcomed into her matches since it seemed like everyone else was banned from being near her, Texas. Now that was something Maine wished he could help Hawaii, sure he didn’t know who Texas was, but damn she could kick some ass, and Arya was on the losing side of that fight. Maine glanced up to see if he could spot the Director, and he watched as the Director turn away and leave, the Counselor was still up there, taking notes from what Maine could see, but clearly Arya didn’t meet the needs the Director wanted. Maine was worried and would spend another three hours watching Arya get her ass handed to her on a gold plaited brick that would be smashed against her head until she passed out and Texas gave up.

“Leave her be, we are done for today. Send her back to her room. Prep a higher dose for tomorrow.” The Counselor quickly ordered out, before turning out of the viewing room to report the rest of the match to the Director. Maine could only stand there in shock; he had just watched Texas polish the already cleaned floors with Arya. Once the room was cleared, with Arya being dragged away, did Maine come out his hiding place. He went down to the mess hall to get her something to drink and food for him. As he walked back down to her hall he would look over his shoulder, making sure no one was following him. Nearing her room he could hear the echoes of something beating against the walls, he feared it was Arya beating on the wall. His pace quicken as he tried to get to her fast, praying that she was hurting herself, only to see that his fear was right. The meds had not fully worn off and she was going to town on her dresser, which if he didn’t stop her soon she may not have one. He drops the food to lunch himself at her, wrapping her in his strong arms. She was kicking and screaming in his arms, trying to wiggle from his grasp that is until she bites him. He drops her and sighs, feeling like he is going regret doing this; he smacks her across the cheek, sending her into her bed. 

 

 

**“Now RELAX!”**

 


	3. Chapter 3

SMACK  
  
  
That’s all Arya heard as she was flew into her bed, she barely knew why she was flying and didn’t think that she was flying until she landed on her bed. She looked at Maine, her brain not clicking who he was, or that he was friend. Anima quickly got into a crouch and jumped off her bed with her right hand balled into a fist and behind her, Maine side stepped her, letting her fist make contact with the wall behind him, leaving a nice dent in the steel. He kept side stepping each blow she tried to make, using her own energy against her. Anima grew more and more pissed off that she could not land a hit on him, that rage was just being added to the rage she had before of Texas beating the living shit out of her. 

**“WHY DON’T YOU HOLD STILL!!?”**  Anime grumbles loudly, her voice already starting to crack again to that raspy voice she had before the meds, and she was slowing down. She was still quicker than Maine but she was not moving at the speed she had against Texas, she darts her head around the room, looking for the thing that will end this match. She pushes herself straight into Maine, grabbing the knife from table and stabs him in the arm; she meant for his chest but Maine saw though that and blocked her. She stopped moving, staring at the blood that was dripping down the knife, slipping out of her rage induced mood, Anima slipped back into place as Arya slide forward. Her eyes blankly stare as the blood drips to her floor, sure it was just a butter knife but in her hands it could kill someone.  
  
“Maine, who did that to you, it wasn’t me, was it?” she keeps staring as Maine grunts in pain; damn she knew where the nerves were in someone’s arm and chest. If this knife had made it into its target, he might not be living right now. “Oh my God, I did do this, holy shit what’s wrong with me!” she grabs her head and starts to claw at her hair, starting her freak out. Maine pulled the knife out of his arm, groaning as the dull knife pulled its self from his flesh. He ignored her for the time being, going into her bathroom to clean and treat the wound; he was bothered by how many rolls of gauze she had. He could wrap the whole ship with the stock she had.   


_‘How could someone have this much gauze?’_ Maine thought to himself, keeping his eye on Arya as she paced and freaked out.   
  
Arya started to pick up the mess she made from the fight, stopping and staring at the blood on her floor, she had hurt Maine, now he’ll never want to be around her again. She picked up the knife and tossed it into her sink without looking if it landed or if she got the force right, she didn’t need to. She walked around her room in a daze, picking up bleach, putting bleach in a spray bottle, mix bleach in spray bottle with water, find paper towels, put nozzle back on bottle, put lid back on bleach, spray the blood, stare at it until it dries, blink, get hydrogen peroxide, pour that on blood, watch it fizz, wipe away and repeat last three steps till gone. Maine came out of the bathroom to watch her around step five; he didn’t know what to do or even how to react around her, not at this moment anyway. He sits down on her sofa and watches her clean, the smell didn’t bother him to much but he could tell it was starting to bother her. He sighs loudly and lifts her up and away from her cleaning.

For the next few weeks it was like this, only each day she would get better against Texas (Texas was getting better too) and her mind would slip father away, leaving Anima in control most of the time. Maine could take a hit but she was beating him when he tried to help her. He felt like if he gave up on Arya he would be giving up on his self, he was proud when she finally landed a hit on Texas, but that ended with Texas popping out her shoulder, and that was a bitch for Maine to fix. Maine grew tired of watching Anima take over, so when he went on a mission he had fun, relaxed even, with the smallest glimmer of worry for Arya being trapped with Anima going mad. That was the worst thing he ever did.

 

“Anima? Are you in there?” Maine had just got done with his debriefing from his mission that he just laid back and let the others handle the work, sure it knocked him down the leader board, but it was worth it, or so he thought. The room was trashed, everything wither broken or ripped apart. Her bathroom walls had been ripped down, wires showing everywhere. Then he saw it, blood on the floor, everywhere, hers. He rushed in freaking out, looking for her in the mess, finding her hand sticking out from under a pile of rubble. Blood was around her arm, which was laced with deep gashes. His panic mood kicked up even higher, lifting everything off her. She was bleeding badly, but it looked like mostly from the rubble that had fallen on her, most likely from one of her rage fits.

“Maine help us, where are you?” her voice was broken as if she had been calling for him for days, regret filled Maine’s mind as he held her. What reason could he give for finding her like this, no one was to know that he was seeing her. He ran out of her room, not caring, bumping into C.T. who fell back.

 “Damnit Maine, what’s your pro- oh I see, its Hawaii…what are you doing with her?”

“Help me C.T. she’s hurt, bad, please!” Maine pleaded with C.T. showing her how badly hurt Arya was. C.T. sighed and lowered her head.

“What do you need help with?”

“I’m not to know where she is but if I leave her be, she’ll die. I need help, I want to take her to medical bay but I can’t really take her.”

“yeah yeah, I’ll go get North, he should be able to patch her up, stay here.” C.T. darts off and starts to look for North, leaving Maine to cradle his wounded friend, no his love. He realized it when he saw her laying in her own blood that he really cared for her.  He didn’t know if she felt the same for him, but he could be ok with that, like being two stray cats licking each other’s wounds, or something like that.  He sat there staring at her, her armor was gone, maybe in that mess of a room, or maybe everyone left her for dead and stripped her of her armor. He prayed just slightly to the first of the two, that is was just under that mess, but he sort of wanted the latter one to happen too, so he could take her somewhere far from here to keep her safe, but where?

The sound of footsteps pulls him from his thinking, snapping his head up to look for where the sound was coming from. North walks up to him looking over Arya, holding out her arms, glancing over her wounds.

“I’m going to need more gauze” North starts to wash her arm, cleaning out the rubble that had gotten into the deep gashes. Maine chuckles to himself, it was funny how she stalked up on the stuff, just liking for how it looked, no other reason to steal it from medical bay.

“In her bathroom, she has more than the medical bay itself.” Maine opens the door with his foot, not wanting to lift her. North enters the room, a few crashes, ow’s and a cruse word, North comes out with an arm full of gauze.

“Damn you didn’t lie about how much she had, just what happened in there?” Maine looked away giving North the answer he didn’t want. She had done that to her room, she messed everything up. North didn’t know what to say so he just fixed her up and patted Maine on the back. “Best to keep her away from what has been doing this to her, and keeping her wound clean. I would not take her from base though, that will trigger flags like you won’t want to deal with. Just keep an eye on her and I’ll do the same alright?” Maine nods slightly, he had been watching North wrap her arm up so he could do it again.  North walks away, smiling slightly, well at least someone in this hell hole found happiness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Arya slowly awakens from her sleep, all she can recall is praying that the crap from her wall would kill her, she wanted to see Maine one last time before she died but it was alright for her to just let go. Sure she wanted to see him again, but if dyeing meant no more tests, no more pain then hell she’ll give up.  Her eyes flutter open, seeing orange above her. Her hands go up to reach the orange above her, pulling back at how cold it is. ‘Why is it cold? His helmet was always so warm when he wore it’ her thoughts echo in the empty tower within her head. She kept touching it, sighing softly, she was happy with this. Maine watched her, sitting on his sofa; he chuckled as she played with his helmet. She heard his chuckle and rolls over to see him, her eyes widen. Maine opens his arms, waiting for her to jump into his arms, she launched herself at him. The sofa tilts back from her landing in his arms; he cradles her after taking a few to catch his breath after taking the full force of her body flying at him. He pops the sofa out so he can let her take over that little bit of extra space. He slowly ran his fingers though her hairs, watching her relax into his arms.

“What are the others like?” Arya glanced up at him, staring into his eyes. She watched him as he sighed, lowering his head. He sat there thinking about how he could do this without pissing her off.

“Well I can’t really say since I don’t hang out with most of my team mates when not on missions but I do know where they all hang out about this time of day, would you want to meet them yourself?”  Maine rubbed her back; she was dressed in jeans and a tank-top. He thought that she was fine to go out to the mess hall to see who was there and has her talk to everyone on her own, maybe make her own friends and learn how to deal with people without her rage fits that Anima often brought on. “Is Anima asleep still?” She nods slightly and that was all he needed for him to take her out. He puts his armor on and walks out the door, turning and waiting for her. She stood there staring at her feet; she fidgeted with her hair, acting super shy.

“Is it ok for me to go out there without my armor? Will everyone stare at me?” She chews on her nails trying to work out if everything will be ok, she was scared to meet everyone but it was what she wanted in the first place. Maine grabs her hand and leads her out of his room; he knew she’ll be fine. They walked down the halls, holding each other’s hands. Once he got her to the mess hall he let go and pushed her into the room where everyone was hanging out.

“ummmm Hello…..”


	4. Chapter 4

Arya stared into the full mess hall, and everyone was staring back, or so she thought. No one saw her come in but she still felt like everyone turned to look at her. Maine’s hand lightly touched her back as he walked in, guiding her to a table with a few others sitting there. Two with armor that was almost the same color but the girly sounding one had a lighter shade then the other; they were talking to a gold armored one. She sits down next to Maine, biting on her nails again, Maine quickly pulled her hand from her mouth. The three turn to look at her, she shrinks down getting ready to run away but Maine kept his hand on her back, moving to her thigh.

“Guys I think you should get to know Agent Hawaii.” Maine’s voice was at the level that everyone at the table could hear him but if someone walked by they would not hear a thing. Arya weakly waves and tried to hide under Maine’s arm. North takes his helmet off first and smiles softly, turning to nod at both South and York to do the same.

“Hello there Hawaii, I am North and that pain over there is my twin sister South.” North patted her back making her jump slightly from the shock of being touched by another person.

“NORTH!” South glared at North, growling loudly, this freaked out Arya even more then the touch.

“And I am York. I guess this is why we haven’t seen Maine in a while, too busy with this project?” York leaned over the table his eyes scanning over Arya, not checking her out in a sexual way, but more in a ‘who are you’ type of way. She looks at Maine who just looked at the others, or so they thought, she could read Maine by now and knew that he wanted her to try and be more out there.

“I’m Agent Hawaii, I am a team of two at all times.” She mumbles North and York look at each other not sure what she meant but felt like they should just go with it, it was South that asked.

“What the hell does that mean?” South’s tone of voice had Arya pulling Maine’s hand over her face, to hide how scared she was. Maine tapped her head and she looked up at him, trying to read what he was going to do.

“South that was rude of you and what she means is that she has DID and you do not want to push father into this or it won’t be pretty if we happen to wake the other side of her. She’s the one that killed that whole base in a matter of an hour.” Maine spoke clearly and his voice starts to show how proud of her he was on that mission. She had told him all about it and she sat up straight, rather proud of that herself. South sat back down blinking a few times.

“Then why are you not on the leader board if you’re so great?” South was glaring at Arya and she did everything she could do from freaking out and letting her voice show her fear.

“Because I’m not to be known, I’m not to be out here with you guys. I just asked Maine to tell me about you guys and he sends me here.” She lowers her head, using her hair to cover her face now that Maine was looking at the meal line.

“I’m going to get food, North keep an eye on her.” Maine got up and walked away, Arya watched him go; she was starting to shake slightly.

“So Hawaii, how are your arms doing? I was the one that cleaned them up and wrapped them for you.” North watches her as she light up, she glances down at her arms that were fully wrapped with gauze from her wrist up to her shoulder. She looked back up at and smiles slightly.

“Thank-you” her voice was soft but yet still able to be heard, York was about to say something when a tray slammed down beside him. Arya looked up and saw cyan armor in front of her, her shaking got so much worse that now it could be seen that she was shaking. “I’m sorry, I’ll sit somewhere else.”

“Why are you out here, Hawaii, aren’t you not to make contact with anyone.”  Carolina kept her voice cold as she scolded Hawaii. Arya starts to get up but Maine is suddenly there, standing behind her.

“I brought her out” Maine growled loudly at Carolina, sitting down and pushing Arya back into her spot. Arya clings to Maine, scared of Carolina. Maine takes off his helmet and stares at Carolina. Carolina takes off her helmet and stares back.

“Why is she out?”

“I thought maybe it would be help for her to stable herself out when she’s not in a rage fit, I can’t always watch her and I need help so that ay she won’t hurt herself again.” Maine kept up his stare passing Arya her tray of food. She slowly takes a small bite, watching everyone at the table. She squeaks when North puts his arm around her shoulder and leans over, he smiles and whispers into her ear.

“Don’t worry yourself; Carolina is always like that, just how did you get Maine trained?”

“Trained?”

“Yeah you got him to talk.”

“He’s not hard to talk to, I like talking to him, he understands us.”

“Us?”

“There is me and Anima, the other me.”

“Oh that makes it a lot clearer.”

Arya smiles softly and snuggles against Maine, feeling a little bit better about the group around her. She eats her food slowly, watching how everyone in the group deals with each other, Maine kept staring at Carolina while York watches Carolina, North and South fight slightly but nothing more then what a normal brother and sister would fight. She found all of this to be an amusing to watch, slowly Anima woke and watched with her, for once Arya was ok with other people, and this was a first in a really long time. As she ate her fruit cup that Maine had so nicely gotten her, which had her favorite fruit, grapes, inside, more Agents walked in, Florida, C.T. Wash and a few others all joined in on the eating of the food and mocking of the others. No one noticed that she was sitting there since she was not the normal person to be there, but it didn’t matter. She was just happy to be with Maine and watching him interact with the others that she was to be working with but yet never met. At some point during the lunch/dinner party the others asked about her and greeted her. No one seemed to care that she was not to make contact with any of them (aside from Carolina) so she was fine. North pulled her shirt just slightly as he got up.

“Want to get some ice cream from the line?” Maine suddenly snapped his head towards them, watching as they walked over to the line talking about little things like how she was doing and how nice it was to have a sister. At this point everyone else was watching Maine, who was growling lowly. Eyes darted between each other, sharing the same ‘what the hell’ look. Maine only stopped when Arya sat back down and snuggled him with her cone of ice cream. She looked up at him and smiled, them in clicked to everyone why he was growling and shrugged.

* * *

 

Arya gets up and starts to walk away, starching out her back. She cleans off her tray and waves to everyone. “Night guys.” Maine quickly stands up and cleans his tray chasing after her. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, walking back to his room. Once he gets her back to his room he strips off his armor and throws her a towel.

“Go shower, I’ll retreat your arms once your done alright?” Maine’s voice was much softer then it was when they were in the lunch room but she only smiles and shrugs.

“Are you going to get the clothes from my room or am I going to sleep in my dirty clothes?” Maine rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Yeah I’ll go get them while you shower, but go shower. Take your time.” Maine pats her head before leaving his room to go get her clothes, thinking how it felt like she was moving into his room and that they are much more like a couple. Maine blushes darkly, ducking into what’s left of her room, looking for her dresser. He finds it and stuffs everything into a bag, blushing even more when he finds her bras and panties. He stares at one of them, a pair of black panties with white little stars and frills, it aroused him just slightly, the next pair made it hard for him to think straight, light pink lace panties. He stuffs those into the bag, trying so hard not to think about her wearing them. He quickly rushes out of her room, her armor in that bag too. He slips into his room without anyone else noticing him, not that he could hide what her panties had done to him but it was worth the shot to hide. The shower was still running when he got back, so an idea formed in his mind, sneak into the shower and show her that fun little treat her panties had given him.

He strips down again and slowly sneaks into the shower, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his harden friend against her leg. Maine blinks and sighs as he flies though the wall, slamming into his bathroom wall.

“Really Arya?”

“Sorry, didn’t know it was you.”

Maine sighs and joins her in the shower, washing her hair for her and watching the shampoo run down her back. It didn’t help his friend but he was going to do everything he could to ignore it for the time being, maybe once she fell asleep he could deal with it but until then he had to ignore how sexy she looked. He moaned slightly when her soft hand rubbed against his friend, making it so much harder, he gasped softly, closing his eyes, and enjoying this feeling.

“You want it don’t you?” her voice was husky and that made him lean back, nodding. God he wanted her so bad but he wouldn’t take her unless she wanted to, so the little touch sent him to heaven but he would plummet back down so quickly. She leaned against him, rubbing softly at his friend, not really sure on what she was doing but watching him was worth it. His whole body rippled under her touch and it sent warmth down between her legs.  She bit her lip and gripped slightly hard on it, earning her a deep husky moan. She kissed his lips, slowly going down his neck. Everything in his head was screaming stop but his body wanted to take her and make her submit to him. He slowly grabbed her arms and pushed her away, he tried to look into her eyes but they with filled with confusion that made him look away.

“Get out and dry off, I’ll be there in a bit.” Maine pushed her out of the shower, trying to stop himself from doing something he might regret later; this was something he wanted her to enjoy as well, not to do this because she felt like it was what she was meant to do. He sighed and leans against the wall, wanting to enjoy the lasting warmth from her hands and her body against his.

Arya slowly dried off, watching the shower door, not sure if she did something wrong.

**‘He didn’t want to force us.’**

‘What do you mean?’

**‘What he wanted to do is something that we are not ready for, I don’t think we ever will ready for that.’**

Arya tried to push Anima to tell her what it meant but after a bit and hearing Maine groan from in the shower, she quickly dresses in her black panties with stars and moons on them, and a set of matching red butterfly pj’s that fit loosely on her body. She crawls into bed just as Maine got out of the shower, not looking at her. She lays there unable to sleep until he joins her in his bed, she rolls over and works her way into his arms, her head on his chest. She was going to get up early and show that other Agent how to really fight now that she had something to fight for.

 

* * *

 

Arya woke before Maine and kisses his cheek, slipping on a pair of hot pink short shorts that barely cover her ass and binds her breasts with light pink wrapping gauze. She pulls over a thin white tank-up to stop the bindings from coming undone while in her armor. Maine groans and watches as Arya pulls her hair into a tight bun, staring at her ass.

“I’m going to beat her today. If I was you I would gather as many people to watch from your hiding place to watch this match, to see how strong I really am.” Arya stood there, looking down on him, she looked scary as fuck but he knew she would never hurt him. She puts on her armor and blows him a kiss just as she walks out the door. Maine just stared for a bit longer before calling a few of the guys to come watch this match, it has to be good if she was planning on beating the other who kept beating her down.

 

* * *

 

“Sir I want a match against the black Agent, today, without my meds, and my knives, I want them.” The Director looked down her and back up.

“You will have your match; there must be reasoning behind this. What is it?”

“I want a mission with everyone else; I don’t want to always be alone.” Arya stood there with her head held high, challenging him to push her father then he has ever done before. Have her face the bitch that popped out her shoulder last time, she wanted payback.


	5. chapter 5

Maine stood in the waiting area that he had found that hid him from everyone else, slowly the others came, first Florida then North, Wyoming and Utah showing up last. Maine was slightly shocked that was all who came but then again few really cared about her, and then York showed up.

“Miss much?”

“No it’s just about to start.”  
“Who are we rooting for?”

“The pink one.”

“Shut up.” Maine shut everyone up as the match was just starting up, Texas had no weapons but Arya stood there playing with the two kitchen knives in her hands. Maine swore he could see the wicked grin on Arya face, how it would twist her soft angel like looks, it scared him. Her foot slip back as Tex took up her stance, Arya swayed slightly, hissing just softly as she moves.

“Round start”

Tex watches Arya and Arya watches Tex, both walking around each other, looking for the right time to strike. Suddenly Tex launches herself at Arya, who ducks and slides one of her knifes across Tex’s arm armor. Tex pulls back quickly jumping back a few feet, Arya shifts her knifes so that they are resting against her arm, the edge face out, almost like a forearm sword but with Shun knifes. She watches Tex again waiting for another chance to strike, Anima quickly takes over, launching them into a high jump that lands on Tex’s arms, the knifes right in the joints of the armor, Tex throws her off and swings as her, Arya ducks and slashes again, this time aimed for Tex’s side. Tex manages to get away from that blow but she was bleeding from her elbows, it was not deep but it hurt like a bitch. Arya starts to go in again with time is called. Arya stops bows slightly and turns from Tex, proud of how well she did.

“Hawaii you are switching to hand to hand, both of you take off your armor.” The Director’s voice boomed into the training hall, making everyone flinch. Arya walks towards the one way glass that Maine and the others were watching from. She takes off her armor, patting her head making sure that her bun was still intact. She places her knifes in her helmet, treating them like kids.

“I wanted to fight you more with them but since you took a hit already, **I guess he didn’t want you to die** , oh well.” Maine’s head snaps up, he knew the changing in her voice; he knew what she was planning.

“Round two, one point to Hawaii, Start!”

Tex stood there in long workout pants and tank-top, it stood out against Arya’s pink but it was black and made it a hall lot easier to track. Tex took up her stance again but this time Arya rose to one foot, hissing and swaying again. Her hands took up the looking or spares, moving quickly. Tex smacks her fit and goes to punch Arya, Arya ducks down, contorting her body around Tex, and her hands quickly poke at Tex’s chi points and kick her in the back of her leg, flipping away. Tex growls and tried again this time just throwing punches, not thinking about what to do, and just letting her body move the way it wants to. Arya keeps moving out of the way, swaying and striking Tex in all of her points, even landing a blow to Tex’s head. Tex shook off the blow and kept going until the match was called when Arya had Tex pinned down and sitting on her.

“Give Hawaii another point, Match start”

Tex growled and waited for Arya to make her move, but something was off this time, like it was a whole another fighting style. Anima stood there with her spear like hands facing towards the roof, with her feet apart, closing her eyes she slows her heart beat and listens to Tex’s hard breathing and the movement of her feet hitting the floor. Anima opens her eyes and reaches out for Tex and swings Tex’s incoming fist away from her, making Tex charge into the wall on the other side of the room.

“May I ask for music?”

Anima sighs when Radioactive starts to play from the overhead, Anima sings softly as Tex keeps trying to land a blow on Anima. Anima’s movement’s start to become more and more graceful, her feet barely touching the floor as she moved, landing blow after blow onto Tex, she stops to jump up just as the beat drops, kicking Tex in the face and sending her across the room, landing into the wall.

“Three points for Hawaii.” The Directors’ voice cracked, half wanting to end this right here but he had to let it keep going. Five rounds of fighting, after that is was to be lock down paint but he didn’t want to take the chance that Hawaii would hurt Tex even worse than she was.

“You’re cheating.” Tex hisses at Anima, who just shrugged off the comment. Maine looked at the others who were starting to think the same way as Tex.

“She’s two people in one body, not cheating.” Maine tried to tell everyone that had joined him. The others looked back at him and turned to watch the match again.

“Match start”

“Switch songs.”

Cathatronic starts to play and Arya takes back over, making this match even quicker than before.  Her movements start to match the beat of the song, her body flipping and striking at snake like speed, landing blows on Tex each time. Tex grabs her ankle and tries to push Arya close, but Arya flips and kicks Tex in the face, sending her flying again, right next to her armor. Tex puts on her gloves of her armor and grins, now the fight was fair. Tex started to gain speed against Arya but Anima would warn Arya of Tex’s plans and she would move out of the way, Tex still couldn’t land a hit. Tex got pissed and slammed her fist into the ground knocking Arya off balance; neither of them could see that Tex was coming down on her. Arya slammed into the ground, her head hitting the floor hard, cracking it. Anima suddenly slipped into a rage fit and everything they had before slipped away in a split second.

“Now you’re fighting.” Tex started to punch Anima in the face, who was fighting to keep her guard up, Arya was out cold and that messed up the team work they had. The round turns bad quick, Anima barely standing and heaving hard. In the end of the last round she was barely panting but now everything was going south so quickly. Anima never fought without Arya helping out with where everything was. Her foot work was starting to slip, blood dripping into her eyes, on the floor making it slick.

Maine and the others all watched in horror as Anima was beaten, slamming into the wall, shattering it. His eyes stared at the bitch who just did that, he could barely hear as the match was called to an end, Hawaii had won the fight, but this round was Tex’s and Arya and Anima could no longer fight, she was broken.  Maine slowly left the room, his mind twisted with how he would get back at that bitch. He didn’t even notice as Arya was taken away on a stretcher to the medical bay, only snapping out of it when North touched his back.

“Are you ok? You didn’t even flinch when she cried out.” North watched Maine closely, he was worried that Maine might snap but at the same time he knew Maine was ok but this worried him even more. Why didn’t he even notice when the team pulled Arya out of the wall, she had rebar in her side, it was sticking out and bleeding so much the Florida had thrown up all over the floor. Maine pulled away and walked off, looking for her. He wanted nothing more than to beat her into the pulp she had done to his love, no one would. He finds Tex and grabs her.

“I want a match in a week with you, three against you!  No armor enhancements, just pure skill. By the way she wasn’t cheating, she just happens to have another person living within her body. ” Maine growled loudly so that everyone could hear him, York and Wyoming stood beside him. They all shook on that deal for a match in one week, now he could go looking for Arya, to make sure she was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Maine walks towards the Medical bay, his mind wandering on to the match and worrying about how badly beaten Arya was, he didn’t see the rebar stick out of her side, nor hearing her pained cry when they pulled her out of her left side. He only heard the medics talking about how worried they were about they could get fried if she died.

“We’re lucky the rebar missed everything, it just starched up her lung her spleen and barely touched her stomach, but that’s as far as her luck stops.”  
“I know four broken ribs, all four piercing her lung, her back is out of alignment and her skull is cracked. Fuck we can only fix her so much; I don’t know why we are spending time trying to fix this nut case.” Maine tried not to growl as they talked.

“We have to do what our orders say and they say we need to fix her.” Maine hears shuffling in the room, not wanting to see her in what state they say she is in. He sits down on the chair across from the medical room, sure this was a full deck of nothing but medical rooms, but this one was meant for what Maine could only image was going on inside. He stared at the door, willing to wait for the medical team to come out and let her rest.

 

Maine blinks slowly, his mind slowly waking up. He had fallen asleep at some point while waiting, he had gotten bored of counting the rivets in the walls, and he had fallen asleep. North was sitting beside him, fiddling with a small kid toy. Maine jumps suddenly, knocking the toy out of North’s hands. He stands in the doorway that had been opened while he was asleep.

“You can go in; I thought you would want to be the first one to see her after the surgery was over.”  North stands up and pats Maine’s back. “Now I have a mission to get ready for with my sister, but do take care of her alright?”

Maine nods and walks into the room, his hands shaking as he got closer to her. The heart rate monitor was beeping softly and at a steady rate, but Maine’s was racing, there she was just lying on the bed, breathing normally. His eyes wandered down the dress she wore that covered her body from praying eyes, but he wanted to see what it looked like under there, under the gauze. He stood at the foot of her bed, watching her, noticing the blood bag dripping into her arm.

 _‘She must have lost a lot of blood to need that.’_ He slowly reaches out to touch her foot, scared that he’ll hurt her more, but as his hand touches her foot he sighs loudly, relaxing just slightly. He walks to her side, being careful not to mess with the equipment around her. He touches her face and runs his hand down her cheeks to her neck, stopping at the dress.

“Arya, oh Arya what have we gotten ourselves into?” he kisses her forehead softly, watching her sleep. He sat down beside her and watched over her, turning on a TV at some point to mindlessly watch whatever was on, which wasn’t much. She would stir in her sleep, moving the wrong way and causing her pain, Maine would try and stop her from moving but sometime he would not be watching her but watching the TV.  The others would come in from time to time to check on her and make sure he was holding up while she was out, but no one would try and make him leave her side, that is until the week was up and it was time for the fight.

Arya woke just as Maine left to go to the fight and try and take his renege against Texas for what she did on her, she tried to call out to him and ask him to stay but her voice had faded while she was asleep. She tried to sit up, thinking that maybe that would help with her voice but she cried out in pain as her wounds had not fully finished healing in the time she had been sleeping. She stared at the TV with nothing else to do but wait, and wait she did. It was only half an hour before York was dragged in with medics freaking out about his eye.

_‘What the?’_

Maine sighed once he left Arya’s side, he wanted to take on the bitch that hurt her, but he had no clue how. So when Wyoming gave him live rounds, he didn’t care in fact it made him happy. He wanted to hurt Texas the same way she had hurt Arya. Sure it was fun to shoot at the chick but when she was beating the three of them into the floor with her all skills he knew he had no choice other than use the hand grenade to maybe win this fight. He didn’t for see York getting hurt in the match and he didn’t care for the help the medics offered when the match was ended with York getting hurt.

“Get off me!” he growled at the medics, he didn’t need help, he wasn’t hurt, York was. He storms off pissed that Texas had won the match, even against three people. He storms into his room, looking for the one person that could calm him down, but she wasn’t there. He looked around, trying to work out where she was, leaving him standing in the bathroom when it hits him.

 _‘She’s still hurt and back there.’_ He walked out of the bathroom, picking up a stuffed toy that Arya had in her room before it turned into the wreck it was. He also picks up her red pj’s and starts to walk towards the medical room she was in, stopping when he hears a voice in her room.

 

Arya watched as Texas walked into her room, sitting down on the chair in front of her. The medics had sat her up so she could watch the TV better and got her a drink, but now she was staring at the woman that had done this to her, Anima was screaming at Arya to jump this woman, but her body would not let her.

“So I just had a match against Maine, York and Wyoming, I won, but they never stood a chance against me like you did.”

“So why are you seeing me? To gloat about your win?” Arya tried her best to keep Anima at bay when she spoke but it was getting to be painful to hold her back.

“No.”

“Then what **do you want, you stupid bitch!”** Arya covers her mouth and bites her cheek; Texas pulls away, taken back by the switch in both voices and speech patterns.

“You didn’t cheat, just like Maine said. There are two people within your head. That’s how you where able to beat me.” Texas leaned forward watching as Arya fought back Anima. “And your eyes change color when you switch, how strange. No wander he wanted to study you.”

Arya looked away, no one picked up on the color changing of her eyes, and it was so slight when it happened. She tried to take a deep breath that ended with a pained moan, and Maine busting into the room, heading right towards her with his helmet in his hands. Texas watches as Maine took Arya’s hand and held it close, mumbling something her then giving her a stuffed toy. Tex got up and tried to leave, stopping when Maine called for her.

“Bitch. Yes you bitch, you owe her for doing this to her, all she wanted out of that match was to be a part of the team.” Maine’s words had a sharp coldness to them that even Arya shuttered from it, while Texas shrugged and walked off. Maine growls and goes to chase after Tex and make her at least owe her for what she had done, but Arya’s soft hand stopped him from doing so, quieting all of the rage within him.  Maine sat back down and kissed her hand softly, earning him a squeak and a really dark red Arya. He smiles softly and flips the TV to a better channel that at least has music videos playing, he watches her out of the corner of his vision, watching her relax and sing softly to the song. When a heavy bass song comes on he can see her eyes darkening slightly as her voice changes to Anima, then watching them fade to a lighter color when Arya sings, all of this singing being light and soft, not pushing how much air she can take with her ribs still healing. Maine just sat there, holding her hand.

Arya sang softly, taking short breaths so she wound not hurt herself, but how Maine was acting to her was something that had her puzzling around in the tower when Anima chose to sing for a bit, she picked up her paint and stared at the wall, thinking about what to paint, all of the sudden her arm starts to move on its own, painting lines and shapes that she didn’t will. She had this happen before, often as things that would happen, like she once painted the state of Texas but didn’t know what it meant, after all she was three when that happened, but this time around she kept painting X’s, funny looking X’s, then Greek letters. Anima pulled her back before the painting was finished, leaving the paint to fall to the floor. Arya pulled at Maine’s hand.

“Can you get me paper and a pen or something I can draw with?” Maine nodded and got up, leaving the room to go find what she asked. Her mind was scattered and trying to work out what she had painted. It bothered her that she let it unfinished but by the time she would go back it would be gone, she prayed that he would find the paper quickly before it left her. Maine walks back in with a clip board, paper and a marker, Arya takes it from him quickly, drawing the last of what she saw, the Meta, a mix of all of the Greek letters all as one. She stared at it, not knowing what it meant or why it had come to her, but her hand was drawing two letters, Σ and Χ. Maine looked at the paper, pulling it away from her to look at it better.

“What is this?”

“I have no idea, but it came to me and I started to paint it before but I was pulled back so I drew this. I don’t get it either.”  Arya sighs softly and shifts on her bed to give Maine a spot to sit. “Maine will you hold while I sleep? I have nightmares when you’re not around and I’m scared.” She shyly pulls at his hand. He smiles again and takes off his armor and sits on her bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he was happy that he wore his tank-top and jeans under his armor for if someone walked in, it could look rather strange.


	7. Chapter 7

Arya would wake up alone the next time; she would lower her head and sigh. She would get up and move out of her room, looking for Maine, but finding someone else. She stood in the door frame of York’s medical room, watching him move his hand side to side, stopping after going past his nose on the left side. She knocks lightly on the door, making York jump at the sound.

“Oh it’s just you Hawaii.”

“May I come in?”

“Sure. Got nothing better to do in your room?”

“Nope, no good TV and Maine is gone.”

“I think he is getting ready for a mission of some sort.”

“Really now?”

York pats her head as she walks closer to him, smiles softly.

“You’re a good kid, pity that you got stuck in all of this.” York sits up and moves his legs so she can sit with him on the bed. He pets her again and messes with her hair, causing her to brush his hands away and try and fix her hair, parting it into her normal pigtail style, just without the hair ties. He chuckles as she frets about her hair, watching her act so much like a child. He couldn’t work out how someone so young could be here, sure there were younger ones in their ranks but they all had something she didn’t, like they all grew up to fast but she stopped growing up at 15 or something like that. “So how long have you been a Freelancer?”

Arya looks away with Anima staying quite as well. “Five years.” She muttered under her breath, she hated how much time she lost being a kid for being here, but being here is giving her a chance to do something with her life and Maine. York raised his eye brows at this, slightly shocked at how long she has been here, longer than most of the others.

“Really? How did you end here?”

“It’s a long story and sometimes I don’t like telling anyone, but you’re really nice, but you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone without telling me first.” York nods and holds out his pinky, Arya smiles brightly and shakes with her pinky too. “So a pinky promises it is. Well I was born with what I have, but with a lot more voice, 13 to be exact. My moms would have a hard time trying to pick out who she was talking too, but my life was simple and normal. I stayed home till I was about 4 spending my day painting and watching my real mom cook, I always liked how shiny and sharp the knives she used were. So I went to pre-k like everyone else, but then things started to happen, Anima would snap at all of the other kids and would hurt them, it bothered the other voices and everyone else. So Anima did what she wanted, she started to beat the voices that protested against her, making them fade away. By the time I was five I only had three voices, mine, Anima and Mokoto. We each chose to take different paths on dealing with the stress of school, I would paint, Mokoto would cook and Anima she beat the living shit out of who ever teased us. She became our guard to protect us from the outside world and this went on for a few years till my mom got the idea to send me to go see my father, whom I had never met before, and that’s where everything went wrong. He saw me and thought I was a freak and that sending me off the boot camp with the thought that maybe it would fix me. It only made me worse, it made us angry and we did something that broke Mokoto. They had us set up in two teams, Red and Blue, I killed my own team while singing and then Anima killed the other team, singing another song. I think it was ‘pop goes the weasel’ and ‘ring around the rosie’ and that got me noticed. I was shipped out here and on my 16th birthday I was asked to join. I had no choice but to say yes, it was that or go to jail for what I did and spend the rest of my life rotting away.” Arya sat there, playing with her hair, not sure how York would react to what she had just said, but she didn’t want to leave him. It felt nice to be around someone and not be alone again.

“So you paint and cook?” York tilted his head to the right slightly, giving him a cute puppy type look. Arya looked up at him and started a giggle fit that ended with her moaning in pain.

“Damn you. Yes I paint and cook, I like to paint more though. It helps with my stress but I can’t get my hands on paint, I wanted to paint the walls of my room but all the paint I would pick up on missions would get taken away and that sucked. I think maybe it was something to do with the testing they put me though.”

York pats her head again, this time trying to act more fatherly. He sighs and pulls her close to him.

“I’ll try and fill those shoes your father left, it sucks seeing you like this. I’ll try and get you paint alright?” York hugs her lightly not wanting to hurt her more then she already was, Maine was standing outside of the room. He had gone to his meeting for his next mission and stopped to get her something to drink, a glass of apple juice. He had heard the whole thing; he lowers his head feeling guilty for never asking her about her life before Freelancer, or if she liked to do anything. He just found out about her drawing but he didn’t know that she liked to paint. His guilt for over-hearing everything bothered him too, she had said that she didn’t want anyone to know but she told York without a thought because he was her friend. Maine puts the glass down and walks away, hurt by that, he loved her but he didn’t she loved him the same way, maybe he was just a friend to him and this hurt.

Arya got up after a while to go back to Maine’s room; she didn’t want to sleep in that room alone again, so maybe Maine would be in his. She stops and looks down, noticing the glass of apple juice.

_‘Maine.’_

She blushes darkly and picks up the glass and starts walking again, humming as she walks, and swaying her hips just slightly. Sure there was a big mission going on and she was not welcomed to go and York was not going, but she felt that he was going to go anyway. It sucked being this lonely all the time but she was granted one mission and maybe that one mission would be the one she always wanted to do, go out with the others and feel like she really was a part of the team. She would wander into her old room, only to pick out a few things that she really cared for, a stuffed cat, her box of paint, shampoo, ruler and her favorite mechanical pencil. She stared at her room with all of the things she chose to take back to Maine’s room in a bag hung over her shoulder. There were paintings on the wall that she had done but had no feeling towards them, and not much else. In the five years spent here she hardly ever felt the need to make this room hers, she always wanted to get away and that was her reason for never doing anything to it. But Maine changed that, it was nice to have someone to care for her, sure she didn’t know if she loved him or if it was something else that made her happy to be around him. She turns from her room and walks out, not caring anymore that that prison cell she used to call home.

Maine sat in his room, staring at the wall, his mind wandering to strange places. He would think about Arya and how he felt about her, then the mission at hand. Sure he was not going on this one, but for some reason the Director wanted him and Wash to hear out this mission. He thought it was strange but he didn’t care, for his mind wandered back to Arya and how she was acting and that story she had told York. Didn’t she care to ask Maine if he wanted to hear the story too or even tell him about it, why she just told York but not him? That bothered him greatly; maybe when she comes back, if she ever does, he’ll ask her about it. He digs out his armor polish and sits in the floor with a rag and his armor, cleaning it while he waits for her to return from whatever she was doing. He glances up when his doors slide open and she walks in with a bag. He watches her put down the bag near the empty wall in his room; he clears his throat, making her jump.

“So I heard you talking to York about your life before here.”  He watches as her body freezes and her head lowering.

“You heard that?”

“Yes, now why didn’t you tell me about that?” he stood up, his voice starting to rise. She stood there with her back turned from him, still not looking at him.

“I wanted too, but never found the right time.”

“RIGHT TIME! I CARE ABOUT YOU, I wanted to know, to be the first you told, but you told York first.”

“Sorry Maine, but I didn’t know how to tell you and York is like a big brother to me, and I don’t know what my feelings are towards you, it’s all mixed up.  I don’t know anything about my feelings.” She starts to cry, her hands going up to cover her face as she cries, trying too hard to hide her face from him. Maine grumbles softly and looks away from her, not sure what to do. He walks out of the room and out to the training room to try and work out his thoughts, trying so hard to work out what she just said.

“How could she not know her own feelings?” he punches the punching bag hard, almost sending it off its chains. North was standing in there, trying to blend in with the wall not wanting to be the target of Maine’s rage. “I love her but WHY CAN’T SHE RETURN MY FEELINGS!” This time the bag does fly off the chains, almost hitting North. Maine glares at him, making the smaller man duck slightly.

“Hey you did say she has another person in her head.” North moved out of Maine’s way as Maine went to punch the wall that North was just leaning on, in that spot too. North keeps moving from Maine, talking to him.

“You said yourself that she’s two people, maybe that is mixing her up, or maybe something else is wrong with her, like she’s doing drugs and its mixing up her mind.” North barely got out of the way that time, Maine stood there with his fist on the wall, his mind reeling at what North said. He walks away from North, handing to the showers before back to his room to apologize to her for yelling at her.

 

Arya stood there crying until she ran out of tears, shaking badly. Anima wanted to rip apart Maine for what he said to Arya, everything in their minds was so mixed up it made it hard to pick out whose thoughts and feelings belonged to whom. Arya grabbed her ruler and pencil and starts to mark out squares on his wall, each being about a 1x1 on his wall, sure the wall more like a 10x8 but she chose to make it a 8x8 for her work and so that everything was fitting nicely. She stood back and counted how many she had, 64 squares to paint whatever she felt like. She smiled at her work and dragged a chair over to the wall so she could get on top of his dresser, she had a feeling about something she wanted to paint but was but sure about painting it before, but now it was fitting. She started to draw in the top left square, drawing a girl on a hill. After she felt the drawing was right she would jump down to get her paint and starts to paint this girl in, she had red hair and white wings flowing around her, or it looked like wings, it could be a dress or something like that, but if flowed around her as she looked out on this hill that became more like a cliff. The ground was a strange green color but looked well for how the rest of the painting was looking. She would step back at stare at this painting, it meant something to her but she could not place it. It was strange how this could mean so much to her but she had no clue where or why this meant so much. Arya stood back from her painting, that meant something to her for some reason, but something else was happening. A vision of a tower, she jumps off Maine’s dresser to land on the floor grabbing her pencil. She quickly starts to draw this tower and a ship flying downwards, a road passing before this tower, her hands shaking and her mind in a trance, she keeps drawing out this tower. She reaches for her paint and starts to paint in a fever, making the lines blur with each stroke of her brush, the colors melting into each other, the road was painted with cars, one having people standing on it, one covered in blood. She mind kept coloring this blood covered person, painting out orange and white. She fell backwards, her whole body shaking uncontrollably as this vision passed over her mind, she wanted to move her body and paint for of this tower but she could no longer see anything but orange and white. It scared her as her mind kept repeating this part of her vision, she screamed with all of her might.


	8. Chapter 8

Maine stood in the locker room, staring at his hands, tracing the lines, working out how long they are and what they could mean. His head snaps up with Maryland runs in, grabbing his arm.

“What are you doing Maryland?”

“It’s Hawaii, she’s screaming. She hasn’t stopped; no one can seem to get her to stop.” Maryland drags Maine though the hall of the ship, her breathing being shallow and rushed, something clearly had her freaked out. Maine stumbles when she suddenly stops near his room, Maine shuttered at the sound of Hawaii’s scream, and it was blood curdling. Everything in his body told him to run but his head told him to go, help her. He walked slowly into his room, trying to block out the sounds of her screams, North and Wash where there, trying to get her to relax. Maine wandered why none of the higher ups where doing anything about this, but that passed quickly when he saw how bad she was shaking.

“Shit another seizure.” His arms quickly pulled her into a ball and held her close, forcing her head against his chest. Slowly her seizure ended, but he still held on to her small body, only then looking up to see North, Wash and Maryland watching them. He blushes lightly but holds her close, letting his heartbeat relax her. Maryland sat down in front of him and watched Arya drift into a light sleep. Wash patted Maryland’s head and drags North out of the room. Maine and Maryland sit there not making a sound, just watching Arya sleep.

Arya slowly wakes from her sleep, her body feeling cramped from how Maine held her. She pushes Maine’s arms from her legs letting her stretch out, only to pull them back in when Maryland moves, freaking her out. Maine pulls her legs out and rubs them softly, still keeping her in his lap.

“Who are you?”

“Agent Maryland, and your Hawaii right? Nice to meet you.” Maryland holds out her hand, waiting for Arya to shake it. Arya slowly reaches out and shakes her hand with two fingers, still a little scared to do more. Maine watches Arya, smiling softly, he was happy that she was able to do that, now if he could get her to make friends with Maryland. Arya looks up at Maine giving him the big puppy eyes that plead for help, but Maine moves his head so she has to look at Maryland.

“Um…yeah I’m Hawaii…but ummm, Maine please help me, I don’t know what to do….” She starts to chew on her nails but Maryland reaches out and touches Arya’ arm, trying to pull her fingers away from her mouth.

“That’s a bad habit if you don’t stop.” Maryland’s voice was soft and soothing but Arya was staring at Maryland’s hand, it was touching her.

“ **Don’t touch us,** Maine please, **we are scared!** ” Maine sighs but Maryland beats him to the punch.

“There is no reason to be scared, I’m sorry about touching you, but I’m only trying to be nice.” Maryland pulls back her hand and sits there, Arya wiggles out of Maine’s arms and darts into the bathroom, hiding behind the door, her head sticking out just slightly. Maryland sighs and gets up; she waves to Arya as she walks out of Maine’s room, in hopes to find Wash. Maine sits there for a bit longer, his eyes wandering over the mess on his floor.

“Did you do that?” Arya slowly comes out of the bathroom, checking to see if Maryland was still there, nodding once she was sure Maryland had left. She stood in front of the paintings, staring at the one of the girl; Maine gets up and wraps his arms around her hips, blushing. “Arya I never want you to be alone or scared, I want to protect you, I love you.” He turns her around and blushes even darker, his hand slowly working up their way up her back, to her head. He pulls her close and lightly touches his lips against her, giving her a light kiss. Arya stood there not sure what to do, then slowly her body took over, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. Maine smiles softly into the kiss, lowering his hands as he softly licks her lips, asking if she would be so kind and join his tongue. She opens her mouth just slightly, still unsure but damn it felt so good to kiss him, he took over being the more dominate one, he pulls her close and picks her up, not letting the kiss brake. He lays her on her back, leaning over her. She pulls away from the kiss blushing so much; she looks away, her hair covering her face. Maine pushes away her hair and crashes his lips onto hers, wanting more. Anima woke up from her dark sleep from the seizure, only to find Maine on top of her.

Anima forces herself to take over and slaps him hard across the face, leaving a rather nice red mark on his face.

“ **Stop now, before I do something worse.** ” Anima growled loudly at him, pulling herself from him. Maine stares at the empty spot she had just been, his mind reeling from what the hell just happened.

“Really Anima? Please let me enjoy myself, she wasn’t fighting back.” That earned him another slap. Anima got up and walked away into the bathroom, or tried. Maine grabbed her and pinned her back down on the bed, kissing her again this time being much more forceful. Anima kicked and slapped at him, earning her hands to be tied above her head and him tucking her legs under him and laying on them. He kissed her again, biting at her lips, forcing his way into her mouth, earning himself a moan from her. He pulled away and sat up, watching her struggle under him.

“ **Let me go you asshole.** ”

“You enjoyed it.” He grins and runs his hands down the side of her face, that she leaned into, her eyes still darkened from Anima being the one more awake, Arya was in a land of happiness and bliss. Maine sits there, keeping Anima’s legs in place, watching and thinking about how he could get Arya to come back up. He grins and unties her and drags her to the bathroom, turning the shower to cold and pushing her in, using his body to keep her from getting out. Arya snaps back and cries out, both from being cold and wet. Maine smiles and nods his head slightly, turning the water to warm and stripping her. He waits until her shivers stop and pulls her out, into his open arms with a towel.

“So did that work in shutting up Anima?” Arya glared up at him but snuggled into his warm arms and towel. He picks her up and sets her down on the counter, drying her tummy and back. “Damn looks like I have to rewrap your side.”  He slowly rewraps her side, trying not to hurt her as he does. She watches him work at her sides, a feeling that she had felt before but stronger and much different made her heart beat harder and flutter faster. She swore that he could hear her heart beat out of her chest from where he was, she could not place this feeling but she felt the weaker one like this when she was sitting with her moms at the dinner table when she was 5, blowing out her birthday cake. She loved her moms but she could not place it if this was love or something else, and it bothered Anima. Maine lifts his eyes to watch her space out, he could hear her heart race, and he sighed softly and blushed. _‘So she does love me, so why the mixed feelings?’_   He lifts her up, carrying her bridal style to his bed and lays her down; he smiles when she falls asleep once her head hits his pillow. His hands run down the side of her face, watching as she leans into his touch. He stands after watching her for a little bit to notice the paint on the wall, the girl being over looked by the tower. It was the one that the mission was talking about. Sure the mission was two weeks away but that painting bothered him, why was he in it, and why was he covered in blood. He would have to ask her about that later, but for now he would let her sleep.

 

Arya leans over the window of her tower, her mind drifting off while their body was asleep, she could faintly hear Anima storming around and throwing things at her, missing, like always, trying to get her to come out of this and see that he was not the one worth giving up the thing they protected the most. Anima growled and stared at the ground.

 **“Is this really what you want? To let him into our heart and give up what we protected for so long? Why?”** Anima stood there, her hands balled into fists and looking away from her host, she had always protected her host from anyone ever touching the fragile heart her host had. This tower was so much more then what one would ever think it was, this tower was here to protect that fragile little girl with the fragile heart. Anima knew the real Arya; she was just a child that made the voices to protect herself from the scary world outside.  She knew that she was nothing without Arya and one day she’ll fade away like the others and that scared her.

 _“I found someone I truly believe will protect me, just as you and the others have for me. I want to let him into our heart but you keep pushing him away and I don’t want him to leave.”_ Arya’s voice was so soft that if Anima was not so close she would have not heard it, Anima growled loudly and turned.

**“Please make the right choice. I don’t want you hurt again. I don’t think I could protect you like I did before. I’m weaker than I used to be. You don’t need me as much as you once did.”**

 


	9. Chapter 9

Maine slowly opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his room, he tries to stretch out but his hand bumps into the sofa he was sleeping on. He had chosen to sleep there and not risk Anima slapping him again but hey the sofa was not the worse place to sleep, or the best.

_‘It feels like I have a cat sleeping on my chest, but I don’t own a cat… maybe I should get a cat. I have to teach it to use the toilet so it does not get me busted like Wash did with that dog he got on ship. Damn that was funny watching him chase the dog all over the ship…wait I don’t have a cat, then why is my chest heavy?’_

Maine lifted his head and smiles softly when Arya’s head was lying on his chest. His arms wrap around her and cradle her in his arms. He smiles brightly happy to have her in his arms and proud to have someone to wake up too that won’t beat him to death like Anima had done a few weeks ago. Almost nothing could kill this happy daze he had woken with, almost nothing.

Her stomach grumbled loudly, waking her from her sleep, she lifts her head and looks up at Maine.

“Morning Met.” She snuggles back onto his cheat until her stomach grumbles again, this time a little louder.

“Let’s go get something to eat and you can explain where Met came from.” Maine watches her get up and stretches out; he stared as her boobs went up as her back arced backwards. She looked down to and quickly lowers herself and covers up, not that she was naked, in fact she was still wearing her sports bra and gym shorts from her shower when Maryland was still in their room. But how he was watching her, almost drooling, made her suddenly self aware and shy. Maine sits up and kisses her lips and waddles into the bathroom, to help clear his issue that happened from both being morning and how sexy she was just then. Arya sits there sort of out of it, staring at the painting on the wall, the one of the girl. Something didn’t feel right about that painting, she used to paint things that would happen when she was a kid but lately she had not painted or even used her pencil in a while. Something didn’t add up on why she had something like this painted, the tower gave her something more of fear but the girl was strange, almost happy. Maine threw a shirt at Arya when he got out from dealing with his morning issue when she was still sitting there on his bed staring at the painting.

“Come on, if we don’t hurry there will be no food for us.” Maine pulled on a white shirt and black plants, looking for his helmet, giving him time to watch Arya pull on his over sized shirt he had given her. It had gone over her hips and almost down to her knees but it stopped mid-way down her thigh; she made his shirt look sexy. She caught him staring that earned him a dark red blush from her, she quickly walked out the door, blushing halfway to the mess hall, only stopping to wait for him to catch up to her.

“Met was the name of my puppy before I was sent away.” Arya quickly stated, reaching for his hand and latching her pinky around his. She swings their arms back and forth as they keep walking towards food. Maine thinks about how she calling him the nickname she had given a dog as a bit cute but strange at the same time. He leans over and gives her a kiss on her cheek before entering the mess hall.

Maryland gets up from her table with Wash, whom seems to be a little upset that she just left him but sighs when he spots the reason for why she got up, Arya and Maine just walked in. He watches as Maine kisses her cheek and whispers something into her ear; he noted the little blush and the nod from her. Maryland drags Arya back to the table and makes her sit next to her.

“So how are you feeling this morning?” Wash watched as Arya stumbled over words until Maine sat down next to her, she suddenly light up and was talking fine.

“I’m doing good, still a little uneasy with being around everyone but I think I’m getting better with dealing with everyone.”

“So have you seen much of the ship?” Arya rolls her eyes, sure only Maine and York knew how long she was really here, but she would give into him. She always found those places that no one else could ever go to but she would give in if it meant that maybe she could get something out of this.

“Parts, the parts no one else ever finds. But I would like to see the rest, if you’re going to get ice cream for me later.” Maine watches Arya closely, she was using Wash but at the same time Wash was trying to work out where those places that no one else ever finds so maybe he could spend some time with Maryland, since he was bunking with York for the time being. Somehow his room got messed up really bad and Maryland was not ready for him to join her in her room. Wash holds out his hand to mark the deal was done.

They walked around the ship, Wash pointing out many of the places the other’s hung out at and Arya showed them the quite side of the ship that happened to have a rather big window that one could sit there and watch the stars, both Maine and Wash watches as Arya talked about them. Wash plotting out a date with Maryland (who tagged along with them) and Maine thinking about how pretty she looked when talking about the stars. The four of them walked for about two hours just talking and exploring around the ship, ending up back at the mess hall where Wash was forced to get her and Maryland ice cream. Maine sat there staring at Arya saw she ate, working out the plans in his head.

“Hey Hawaii, want to walk with me?” Maine asked softly, he was playing with his hands, trying to cover up how worked up he was over this little plan of his. She looked up at him, not sure why he used her call name and not her real name.

“Sure.” She stands up with Maine and they walk back towards that room with the window, she stops midway and stares. “Why are we going back to the viewing room?”

“Just come on, I’ll tell you when we get there.” He takes her hand and leads her back to the viewing room, standing in front of the windows, staring out. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he stood there, he could hear Arya walk up and stand beside him, staring out the windows. He looks over at her and sighs at how pretty she was; he looks back out and watches as they pass by the Andromeda galaxy. He takes off his helmet and places it on the ground beside his feet, he takes her hands and faces her towards him.

“Aryana and Anima I love both of you, and I want you two to be with me, as you know boyfriend and girlfriend; I would like more but we can start there, until your both ready.” He blushes darkly and waits for her to respond back to him with her answer.

“Maine I would-“

Suddenly every warning light goes off as the ship starts to rock, Maine groans loudly and picks up his helmet.

“Warning, we are under attack. Freelancers to the ships to fight them off!”

Maine lowers his shoulders, he could never seem to make out with her, every time he wanted to do something nice the shit would hit that really fricken big fan that seemed to be his life. He darts out of the viewing room with Arya hot on his trails, she splits away to go back to their room and get her armor on. He runs towards the ships praying that this would not be his last fight, for he wanted to hear the rest of what she was going to say before F.L.I.S.S. cut them off.

Arya ran down the halls to his room, her heart pounding from both the rush and what he said, Anima was storming around, ready to burst out and do some of her misdoings. She skidded to a stop in front of his room, gripping her sides as it twangs in pain. She pulls her hand away, to stare at the blood; she had reopened the still healing wound. She walks into his room looking for her gauze she used to keep stock piled in her room just in case she cut herself with her knives. She strips off his white shirt, biting her lip at the blood on both sides.

“Fuck I opened both of them. Shit Shit Shit.”  She wraps her sides and sits there, trying to work out how she could fight without doing my damage; she walks out of the room, with the plans of joining the battle, only stopping when everyone is walking back. “What’s going on?”

“F.L.I.S.S. started a training SIM and no one really wants to do this again.” South pats Arya’s back, hitting her just in the spot that just reopened. She flinches and heads back to the viewing deck, praying to a goddess she always liked that Maine would still be there. She leans on the door, watching the last of the Andromeda galaxy slip away. Maine walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, noticing that she didn’t have her armor on nor his shirt, but her had fresh gauze and it was already starting to bleed though. He picks her up, sighs softly as she snuggles up in his arms, her arm wrapping around his neck and the other going to her side, holding her side. He walks to the medical bay, letting her down when the medics freak out about her reopening the wound. He sits by the door watching them clean it and stop the bleeding so they could place better wrappings. She pokes the over sized band-aids that cover her wounds. The medics scold her for moving around so much with her wounds, sure they were almost healed but the running had caused her to reopen them.

“Bed rest, stay here for a week! GOT IT!” she lowers her head pouting slightly, Maine chuckles as she pouts. Once they leave, with Arya sticking out her tongue at them, Maine gets up and sits on the bed she was told not to leave for a week. He takes off his helmet and rubs her cheek softly.

“So do I get an answer?”

“Yeah, I would love to go out with you, Anima is a little unsure since that’s sort of her job.” She kisses Maine softly, earning her a deeper kiss back from him. He sits behind her and holds her to his chest; he could deal with sleeping here if it meant having her close to him.


	10. Chapter 10

It would be quite for many days on the ship as everyone got ready for the big mission, always leaving Arya out of the mix. She would spend her time painting none sense but sometimes they would have meaning but not much, like Maryland in a wedding dress, and stuff like that. She had a few that worried her greatly, a man holding his head while children stand around him with their backs turned from him, one of them spoke to her the strongest, a gray girl that held herself in a manner that was not like the others. She would sit there staring at this girl, trying to work out why she spoke louder to her then the others, each had a voice but this girl was the strongest to her, even the black one that was closest to the man was not as strong as this girl. Something was not right about this but she was not going to tell anyone that this bothered her. She stands up from her chair that was facing the painted wall; it had a few more empty spots that she was going to wait for to paint; she glanced up at the clock Maine had gotten her a few days after she was alright to go back to his room. She had gone back a few days sooner than the week long bed rest in the medical bay then she should of, but she had talked them into letting her go back to his room with the promise that she would not do anything to reopen her wounds, that are now healed and scared over. She takes off her painting shirt and digs in their dresser to pull out a long flowing brown skirt and white tank top, dressing quickly. She walks out into the halls after dressing and starts to walk towards the mess hall, she had made plans with Wash to have lunch and talk about something.

“Hey Hawaii.” Wash jogs up to her and walks beside her as they head to the mess hall.

“So what did you want to talk about Wash?” She pushes open the swinging doors and heads right towards the lunch line.

“Well you have become better friends with Maryland and I wanted to know what you thought of a few ideas I have about a date…” his voice lowers slightly, joining her in the lunch line.

“You know I **haven’t been on a date right**?” Arya switches and shakes her head, trying to get herself back in control.

“I know that, but since you’re a girl and all maybe you would have ideas on what she might like…” He picks up a jello cup and watches as Arya picks out a fruit cup.

“ **We struggle to understand** ourselves, what makes you think we can help you?”

“I was thinking about what you would want in a date.”

“Dinner and a **movie! I think that would** be great, but **he’ll never** do that **for us.** ” Arya looks at her tray as they walk to the table they always sat at. Wash watches her, worried that maybe this was something due to the mission training they were doing so often that he was not spending time with her; he would talk to Maine about that. She picked at her food, and that was not within her normal eating habits. She quickly got up and threw out her trash, saving the fruit cup, and walks off.  Wash watched her go, worried that she might do something stupid if she was left alone too long, but Maine walks in and slumps into his spot at the table.

“Dude are you alright?”

“No, I haven’t spent anything with Hawaii since we started dating and it bringing me down, only time I get to see her is when she is asleep.”

“She’s feeling the same way.”

“What? How do you know that?”

“I asked her for ideas for a date with Maryland; it sort of blew up on me.”

“How so?”

“She got depressed after telling me that she would like dinner and a movie for a date.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah. What are you thinking Maine?”

“There is no training for the rest of the day; maybe I could use the viewing room…” Maine wandered into his own thoughts, leaving Wash hanging again. Maine got up and walked off, already starting to work on his plans. “Oh Wash go find Hawaii and tell her to go to the meeting room in three hours.”

“Fine.”  Wash tosses his trash and goes to find the depressed Arya, running into Maryland first. “Oh hi Maryland, could you find Hawaii and tell her to go to the viewing room in three hours and you come to the library in an hour.” Wash winks at her and walks off, leaving a rather confused Maryland standing there. She shrugs and walks off, finding Hawaii quickly. She sits beside the depressed Arya, smiling brightly.

“Hey Hawaii, what’s bothering you?”

“I haven’t spent **any time with** Maine since we **started dating.** ” Arya sighs and leans into her hands.

“Well Wash told me to tell you that you’re needed in the viewing room in three hours.” Maryland hugged Arya, who just let her hug her, not sure how to respond with someone hugging her other then Maine.

“Thank-you, but could you leave me be for a while? I just want to spend some time alone.” Arya turns her head from Maryland, leaving Maryland with a cold shoulder. Maryland gets up and leaves, turning and looking back at her, she shrugs and walks off to go find Wash and see what he had planned out for her. Arya sighed and sits cross legged and pulls out some nail polish she always had on her, it was a bright blue and was really pretty; she hummed as she painted her toes and pulled out a smaller bottle of black. She smiles and shakes the bottle and starts to paint flowers and stars onto her toes. She would sit there and let them dry for the time that Maine wanted her; she would slowly walk to the viewing room, her toes lifted off the floor in order to keep them from messing it up. Maine stood in the room with two candles lighting the whole room giving it this nice feel to it, the light of the stars also added to the feeling, Arya looked around her eyes taking in everything. He walked over to her and takes her hand.

“Dinner is ready my lady.” He bows in front of her, causing her to blush darkly. She lets him lead her to her chair, that he had pulled out and once she sits down he pushes the chair in. He places her plate of meatloaf that he made and mash potatoes, and sits at his spot, pulling up a bottle of grape juice since he could not get wine nor did he like wine but grape juice would work for the mood he wanted to set up. They sit and eat dinner, quietly watching the other and holding each other’s hand while they ate. After finishing off the meatloaf, Maine got up and brought over a blueberry pie that he had gotten from the mess hall. Arya’s eyes light up as she stares at the pie.

“How’d you know I like blueberry pie?”

“I guessed.” Maine smirks slightly and kisses her forehead before cutting up the pie and giving her a small slice. He takes a slice about the same size and watches her dig into it, moaning softly with each bite. He grins and makes a note to learn how to make the blueberry pie himself so he could be proud to hear her make those noises with something he made. He just leaned on his hands watching her, this was worth the time he had been setting this up but what was coming after would be worth it. Once she finishes eating he cleans up their plates and blows out the candles, she watches him confused on what’s going on. Maine takes her hand and leads her away from the table to a small chair, he turns to move the table away and drags out North’s over sized bean-bag chair and closes one of the windows.

“Come sit here, my princess.” Arya gets up from the chair and sits on the side of the bean bag chair and waits for Maine, watching him set up a projector and a DVD player.

“Where did you find that?”

“Florida, he has like every movie ever made.” Maine opens up a case and places the dick on the tray, lightly pushing it in. he takes the remote and sits down with her, wrapping his arm around her, watching her snuggle up against his chest. The Disney Logo flashes up and starts Beauty and the Beast, they watch it together, with Arya humming a few of the songs like “Be our guest” and “Tale as old as time”.  Maine would hold her close, feeling like the beast with how he was and is, he wanted to find a way to stay at her side for as long as he could but he didn’t want to push everything just yet but he could deal with having her close to him every day.

Once the movie ends Maine looks down and sighs softly, Arya had fallen asleep on his chest. He wanders if she had seen the ending but he wraps his arms around her smaller body, lifting her up and carrying her off to their room, bumping into Wash and Maryland. Wash winked at Maine as they walked towards Mary’s room. Maine lays her down on the bed and sits beside her, noticing that she had woken up.

“Hey there.”

“Hey you back, the movie was really good.” Arya sits up and kisses his lips softly; Maine wraps his arms around her waist. She pulls her lips away from his lips to kiss his neck softly; he grips her sides and moans just softly. He growls softly and nips at her neck causing her to flinch and moan in return. Maine grinned darkly and licked her neck earning him a shiver and another moan. Maine pulls away before he gets too into this and takes her, he wanted to wait until she was fully his, meaning he would wait till Anima chose him as well as Arya. He got up and turned from Arya not wanting to look at her with the look he knew he would fall for, he did turn to look at her when her hand would touch his just lightly.

“Met, what’s going on? Why do you keep pulling away?”

“I want to wait until you’re fully mine, when Anima loves me as well.” Arya blinked and let go of his hand not sure how to respond, he kisses her forehead again and tries to relax. “I’m going to shower my love; if you want to join me it would be nice.” Arya jumps up and darts to the bathroom, standing in the door way and waits for him. He picks her up and carries her into the bathroom, placing her on the sink and pulling off her shirt and bra, kissing her neck again. She helps him take off his shirt, kissing across his scars, and starts to undo his pants. He takes her hand and helps her take off his pants and boxers, leading to a dark blush from both, neither were fully there last time this happened. He looks away blushing darkly, not sure how she’ll react to how large he was. Arya slips off the sink and strips off her pants and boy shorts; she turns his head and kisses him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grins in the kiss and starts a battle of domination, his arms wrap around her waist; pulling her closer to him. She pulls away to gasp for air and quickly takes his mouth again, grinding her hips into his. He moans loudly and pulls away, his whole body begging for him to take her, but he pushes her head down, leaving her confused, but going along with it. She kisses down his chest and slowly down to his hips, licking the start of the V, she runs her fingers across his hard friend, blushing softly, he sighs loudly, loving the feeling she is already giving him. He places his hands behind her head and pushes her head towards it.

Maine would get the escape he had been waiting without taking her fully, he could wait for her, but for now he was happy with what she had given him.


	11. Chapter 11

Maine wakes around mid morning to the woman he loved curled up in his arms, he smiles softly, watching as her chest rise and fall, and counting the time between each breath. He found it nice to have her in his arms this late in the morning, normally she would not be in his arms but training with someone and he would be getting ready for the train of that big mission that it seemed like everyone but she was going on. Not that he thought this was fine, no he thought it was strange but wait… if she was training with someone then why did she not have any marks, and he would of noticed any if they were there. He had seen Texas training with them, so who was she training against? F.L.I.S.S. didn’t have a program that would work with how Arya fought, so who was she training against? His mind would ponder this until he had to get up and do the training with the rest of the team, he leans over and kisses her forehead just before he leaves.

 

Arya awoke to the sound of the door closing behind Maine; she rolled over and stared at the wall. The painting she made bothering her greatly, why did it look like the mission that was coming up? She bolts up and dresses quickly, darting down the halls to find someone she knew was strong and could trust, Texas. She jogs down the training halls that everyone was using right now for this mission that was bothering her, with the mission being tomorrow she needed to find Texas.

Texas walks out of the training apart from everyone else‘s training room, rubbing her neck with a towel. She lifts her eyes to see Hawaii skidding towards her, she side steps letting Hawaii crash into the wall behind her. She holds out her hand, helping Hawaii to her feet.

“What do you want Hawaii?” Texas looks down at Hawaii then back up noticing how she is so undressed compared to everyone else and herself.

“Texas could I ask you for a favor?” Arya plays with her fingers, glancing up at Texas. Texas sighs and shifts slightly putting one hand on her hip.

“You know that means that I’ll be able to get one in return right?” Texas takes her helmet off and watches as Arya nods like a mad woman.

“Please, you’re the only one that I know has the power to do this, and I trust you, apart from you beating the living shit out of me.” Arya fiddles with her hair now, trying to keep eye contact with the much taller and stronger woman before her.

“What do you want?”

“I need you to protect Maine during the mission, I have a really bad feeling about this mission and I’m worried.” Texas puts her helmet on the ground and places both of her hands on the smaller woman’s shoulder.

“I’ll do the best I can, but my mission ranks higher, but I’ll keep an eye for him. If anything happens to him I’ll be the first one to tell you ok?” Texas waits until Arya nods before standing back up and picking up her helmet and walking away. Arya stood there still playing with her hair, she could not place why this mission was bothering her so much but she chose to let it go and go have lunch with whoever was in the mess hall.

C.T. looks up from her tablet to watch Arya walk into the mess hall, rolling her eyes when Arya sits down at the table behind C.T., she didn’t care about this girl that seems to have tamed Maine. But there was always something off about that girl, sure she knew about the voices in Arya’s head but something else was wrong with this girl. Most of the others that came to Freelancer had a reason or something about them that made them a good fit for this project, but this girl was there before anyone else, even the early reports made by some of the older group talked about her. How did this girl work her way into this place, who would want to be in this hell hole, even the Insurrectionist didn’t have anyone on this girl, well that was not true, they found a file with a photo inside. It was strange photo, almost like someone painted it with watercolor or something a child would be able to get into. C.T. leans back and pokes Arya, chuckling at the slight jump she caused. Arya moves and sits with C.T. and works on her lunch.

“You’re jumpy about this mission, even though you’re not going?” Arya pulls the fork out of her mouth and nods.

“I’m worried about Maine; I have a really bad feeling about what’s going to happen.”

“I bet if you stand in the hanger bay you would be able over hear everything going on.” C.T. stands up and cleans off her tray and turns to face Arya before leaving the room. “I found something strange, but it can wait till after this mission.” She walks off, heading towards the hanger bay to start the mission that had quickly snuck up on Arya. Arya quickly gets up and runs to the hanger bay, finding C.T. talking to Maine, giving Arya a chance to talk to him before the mission starts.

“Maine!” Arya launches herself at him, landing in his arms. He cradles her in his strong arms, letting her rest her head in the nook of his neck. “Be safe my love.”

“I will be, you stay safe up here too, ok?” he dips his helmet to lightly tap her head, as if giving her a kiss. He lets her go and walks towards the Pelican, waving her later as he steps on the ship. She watches as it takes off with the other Pelican right behind it, she sits on one of the crates in the hanger and turns on her radio. She sits there and waits for the mission to start, praying that the vision and painting had nothing to do with this mission.

 

Arya quickly ripped off her helmet; she could not stand the cries of Carolina as she desperately tried to get a hold of Maine. She heard the rounds being unloaded into his throat.

_‘I guess Texas really did leave her com on so I can get a hold of her, not that it matters now’_

She threw her helmet across the hanger bay, no longer wanting to hear the cries. She bolts up from the crate she had been sitting on and runs to the aft of the ship, desperately wanting to be alone in this suffering. While running to the aft she passes Maryland, who watches in confusion as Arya slips into the shadows of the ship. Arya slams into the wall of the ship, reaching the back of the ship. Her whole body crawling under her armor, she quickly pulls off her armor, itching at the under-armor, her whole body craving the need. She didn’t want those memories to come back, and with the unknowing of Maine it was not helping; she was scared and didn’t know. Anima struggled to get in control but Arya had everything up, but Anima was almost powerless at the moment.  Arya stripped out of her under-armor, giving her chance to claw at her skin, causing angry red marks, some even breaking her skin and bleeding as she starched, this was in effort to calm herself, but it was not helping. She went to clawing one of her arms to pulling and twisting her hair, but that did even less to aid her resulting in her going back to clawing her arms and body. Her whole body started to shake as everything came crashing down, Anima still struggling to get free, to aid Arya’s psyche, Anima finally succeeds in getting Arya back into the tower, tying her to a chair. She finally managed to tame Arya, but she was no better of state. Anima was made to protect her heart she didn’t know what she could do, so she just let her head rest on the cold steel, trying to block out the pain of everything around them, never hearing the footsteps in the shadows behind her.

 

Once the Sarcophagus was on the Mother of Invention it was quickly taken to where they keeping Alpha, they had already started to test and broken him, they didn’t know that he had already broken a part of himself named Beta, but there was a part of him that kept asking him ‘why? Why are they doing this to us, why?’ it was that voice in your head that questions everything you do, your conscience. Your little voice that tries and struggles to doubt you with every thought and idea, and Alpha kept rejecting that voice, he didn’t want to hear that voice anymore, he didn’t want to the questions, he was tired of dealing with it, so he pushed it away. The Engineer quickly took advantage of this, the Director grins darkly.

“Fix it, we have broken it. Put it into this.” He held up a sliver unit that would become the body of one of the most powerful AI, the one with the closest chances of being human. The Engineer went to work, pulling this Ai out of Alpha, leaving him without that voice. Alpha sighs in relaxation he finally have that voice gone, no longer asking him why, before he started to work out what was going on himself, forming Delta. But this conscience was its own personality, it being the closest to being human than any other, maybe even more the Beta. This AI was special. The Director leans over this Ai, and had it form a hologram that took the shape of a young girl, a girl in a white dress, irony there for it almost looked like the girl in Arya’s painting but she didn’t have red hair, she had gray. Her pupils where grayed over and she looked up at the Director with a dirty look.

“{I know what you did to us! I know what you have done to him! You keep hurting him! Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting him Director? Doesn’t your conscience tell you this is wrong? Why? Why?}” The Director quickly turns from the Ai.

“Destroy it!” He leaves the room with the Counselor and the Ai watching him leave, the AI turns and faces the Counselor just as he faces the Ai.

“{Please don’t destroy me! I maybe just a mere conscience just questioning everything, but please don’t, he needs me! Put me back!}” The Counselor looks down to the Ai.

“Your name? do you remember your name?” she nods slightly.

“{Yes I do, I’m probably going to be the only one that knows my name, without being his name, my name is Chi.}” He looks at her, watching her as she moves just slightly, his mind already working out what he could do with her.

“Chi? Oh really?”

“{Yes, I am Chi. It is what Alpha called me when I was in his head, when I was questioning him, pestering him, desperately trying to warn him of the consequences  for loving her.}”

“Oh really?” The Counselor responds. _‘I wonder if we can work with this.’_ The Counselor grins darkly. “I know someone who would be just happy to meet you.” Chi smiles brightly.

“{Really? You know someone who will be happy to have me with them? All Alpha wanted to do was push me away. I didn’t understand it. I don’t get it, why?}” The Counselor lowers himself down to her level.

“Don’t worry about the Alpha now, don’t think about him anymore. Just concentrate on what we are going to do to you. You’re going to a young lady that needs help, she needs help severely. They have done a lot of bad things to her. And the Director doesn’t want her around anybody, and since he thinks your destroyed, I want you never to reveal yourself to anybody. Ok?” Chi looks at him, confused, and nods.

“{Yes, I understand sir.}” The Counselor smiles softly at her.

“Good. Now we must go find your host, her name is Arya. She might accept you quickly, then anybody else.”

“{Why sir?}”

“She had other voices in her head, that’s why we are giving you to her. You’re going to help her. I’m concerned about her. I know what we have done to her, she doesn’t derive what we have done, and I want you to undo what we have done. Think you can do that, Chi?” Chi looks down at her feet, trying to work out if she could do this, twitting her fingers just slightly, already picking up human habits already.

“{Yes, I think I can do that. What have you guys done to her?}”

“It does not matter, just help her. I want her to get away, but don’t tell her I said that, ok?”

“{Yes sir, I understand.}” She shuts down leaving the Counselor with her unit; he picks her up and holds her close. He knew the Director would be mad if he ever knew what he was going to do but he truly felt bad for what they had done to Arya so many years ago.


End file.
